Alpha and Omega: The War for Peace
by James Firepaw
Summary: Humphrey leaves Jasper saddened by Kate's marriage...He runs to the southern pack and encounters new friends...and a new love. Rated M for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello and welcome to Alpha and Omega: The war for Peace! I started this with just an inkling of an idea and turned it into this Enjoy!**

* * *

Humphrey POV

I stood and watched as the girl I loved married another male. With tears sliding down my cheeks as I ran off and away from here, away from the place where my heart was shattered. I walked for days. Tired Hungry and exhausted, I went to search for a place to sleep and get something to drink. I found a small lake and decided to take a drink.

"Hey you! Who are you?" A voice asked.

"Um…me? I'm Humphrey, would you mind telling me where I am?" I asked, knowing I was lost.

"Come with me and we will see if you can get some answers," the voice said as a beautiful sandy brown furred female wolf walked out of the bushes "you coming?" she asked as she started to run.

"Hey! Wait up!" I panted, trying to keep up with her _she must be an alpha that's the only way she could be this fast…_

After a few hours of running we reached her pack.

"Wait here while I go and speak with Orion the Strong" she said as she went into a big den.

After a while she returned.

He will see you now" she stated as she led me into the big den where a ginormous black wolf was laying.

"I am Orion the Strong! I am Head Alpha of this pack" He said trying to intimidate me, I decided it's best not to provoke him so I lay on my belly "Who are you?"

"I'm Humphrey….your Strongness," I stuttered, trying to compliment him.

"Relax Humphrey I shall not hurt you, so where are you from Humphrey?" He asked curious.

"Well I'm from the west but I left because the girl I loved married another guy and I ran away. I didn't stop running until today when your alpha found me, I was so thirsty. I would like to join your pack," I stammered.

"Long story my friend and you will be welcome here amongst our family, I have always wanted a son" He laughed "but first we got to strengthen you up, DIXIE! Bring me Shasta!" He called to the female who led me here.

A few minutes later she returned with Shasta, a grey and white furred male wolf.

"Shasta! My old friend! I have a new recruit for you! To take to train with my daughter," he chuckled as he nudged me "This is Humphrey he is a western wolf"

Shasta just started looking em over "You want me to turn him into a southern wolf?" He laughed.

"Yes I do," Orion said with just the tiniest amount of irritation in his voice.

"Yes sir, Come along Humphrey and lets get those muscles building" He laughed as we left the den.

* * *

**A/N So? Thoughts? Did I do terrible? Did I do good? Was it alright? Was it stupendous? Tell me in a review! I am dying to know**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello everybody! I have several chaps to this story already made and will publish them as I see a good turnout for it. As always enjoy!**

* * *

Humphrey pov

"So what's first? Tree squats? Rabbit sprints?" I asked, remembering how easy Garth made this look.

"No, first is the river run, if you want to eat, you have to swim up the river to the feeding grounds," He said as he walked off.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay to make sure we survive?" I gulped, fearing for my life.

"Hell no, I'm starving," He explained as he left from sight.

"Well looks like it's just you and me Dixie," I stated.

"Just you," She called from the river.

I turned and noticed her swimming against the current and towards the feeding ground. I quickly jumped in and begin swimming trying to catch up to her. I was swimming against the current, muscles aching, panting when everything went black.

"He's alright don't worry dear," A sweet voice said.

"Am I dead?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"No you're not dead, a few more minutes and you would have been, I'm Rosebud the Kind nice to finally meet you Humphrey," She smiled.

I opened my eyes to see what looked like a yellow wolf.

"Wow never seen a wolf like you before," I stated, examining her.

"Keep your paws to yourself Pup," Another female voice said.

"Trixie, what has mommy said about jumping to conclusions?" Rosebud asked.

"Never go by what you see, go by what you can prove," She said as she walked out of the woods. Trixie was a darker brown then Dixie but the same height.

"Good girl, she gets it from me" Rosebud smiled.

"So what happened?" I asked, confusion fogging my mind.

"You blacked out in the water, my sister was too far away to notice, you're lucky I went for a before meal swim or else you would have drowned," Trixie explained.

"What's going on? I heard a howl," Orion said coming out of the bushes "Humphrey, where's Shasta and my daughter?"

"Shasta left us to swim and went to get food, Dixie was way ahead of me," I sighed.

"SHASTA!" Orion hollered.

"Yes sir?" Shasta asked coming out from the brush.

"You left a western wolf, to train by himself? Without supervision?" He said fuming.

"Well, I never expected him to have trouble….what rank were you Humphrey?" Shasta asked.

"I was an omega," I informed.

"From now on Shasta, Unless Humphrey is with you, you will not be eating understood?" Orion declared.

"Yes sir" He sighed "Now get back in that water Humphrey and elts egt some food, ill be swimming right behind you"

"Alright let's go!" I exclaimed, eager to get back in the water and conquer this obstacle.

"That's the Southern wolf spirit!" Shasta cheered as we jumped back into the water.

He stayed on my tail the whole time encouraging me to push forward.

"I can't go on," I panted out.

"Come on! I bet Kate could do it or even _Garth_" He seethed out knowing it would get a reaction out of me.

"If Barf can do it so can I!" I chanted as I pushed myself harder.

"That's it! Keep going Humphrey! I can smell the caribou!" Shasta cheered.

When we arrived Dixie was sitting there next to a whole caribou.

"Thought I would wait on you boys," she shrugged.

We dug into the heaping mound of meat cleaning it completely.

"That was good," I responded licking my chops.

"I'll say, that was the best caribou ever!" Shasta claimed.

"Seconded," Dixie agreed.

"Looks like you three had a good day, Humphrey we don't have a den made for you yet so you and Dixie will share since her den is big enough" Orion stated laughing.

"As long as he keeps his paws to himself I don't mind," She shrugged.

"Aren't we in for a snowstorm tonight?" Shasta asked looking at orion.

"We are it's been quite some time since we got any snow down here so try and keep warm you two, go Shasta your mate is looking for you,' He said as Shasta got up and ran off.

"Snows storms aren't good, we had a few in the western pack, we all came together and got paired off to keep each other warm" I explained.

"You can keep yourself warm" Dixie growled as she led the way to her den.

We both lay down and quickly dozed off ready for the cold night ahead of us.

* * *

**A/N Well? Again thoughts? Should Humphrey take extra training to catch up to Dixie? Or should he return to jasper? My votes for extra training hut tell me what you think, No guarantee that I'll do it but I like hearing your thoughts. I'm so sorry these are so short...when I typed it up it was two to three pages long! I will try and make the next ones longer.**

**~LoboTheZetaWolf~**


End file.
